


Hostage

by kerlin



Category: Alias
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-31
Updated: 2010-08-31
Packaged: 2017-10-11 09:10:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/110764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kerlin/pseuds/kerlin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will makes a mistake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hostage

“Admit it.”

“I will not.”

“No, seriously. Repeat after me…”

“Will!”

“I, Sydney Bristow…”

“Shouldn’t that be, ‘I, insert name here’?”

“Obviously, you haven’t seen enough of those bad comedy routines where a whole roomful of idiots repeats ‘insert name here.’ We’ll have to rewatch Blazing Saddles at the first available opportunity.”

“I’m waiting for the point.”

“I, Sydney Bristow…”

“Will, grow up!”

“Not until you admit it.”

“I swear, you are making me take back every wish I ever made about having a brother.”

“That’s so sweet, Syd. Really. I’m touched.”

“Give me the bag.”

“Oho, someone’s getting pushy. What, are you going to go kung fu on my ass?”

“You are standing between me and chocolate. I might consider it.”

“She admits it!”

“I admitted nothing.”

“I, Sydney Bristow, am a chocaholic.”

“That’s not a word, Will. Give me the bag.”

“It is so a word. Anyway, I’m a writer. I can invent words. Shakespeare did it all the time.”

“Gee, do you think I could write my next paper about you?”

“I’m not saying it wouldn’t be out of line.”

“Will. Chocolate. Now.”

“You, on the other hand, seem to have given up on verbs. And on manners.”

“You are holding chocolate hostage, and you think I should say ‘please’?”

“There’s never a situation in a little politeness go unappreciated.”

“What are you, Miss Manners?”

“I prefer to think of myself as more of an all-knowing Dear Abby type.”

“I’m thinking of you as the man between me and chocolate right now.”

“What’re you gonna do about it – oof! Hey!”

“Are you going to come watch the movie, or not?”

“Yeah, soon as I can breathe again.”

“Clearly, if you can talk, you can breathe.”

“You’re killing me with kindness, Syd.”

“Need I remind you that you were holding a bag of chocolate hostage?”

“Where did you learn that anyway? Should I be afraid now?”

“You could say I’m something of an international woman of mystery.”

“Yeah, right, whatever. C’mon, mystery woman, the movie’s starting.”


End file.
